Operation: CPR
by sonnycentral
Summary: I have devised a plan that will ultimately lead me to finally kiss Sonny Monroe. We’re almost like Romeo and Juliet except I’m more chivalrous than Romeo and I’m sure Sonny’s hotter than Juliet . Sonny/Chad one-shot for Dancing on Rainbows.


**A/N-** I know I should be updating my other stories, but I wanted to go ahead and post this. It's different from my other writings, so I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and just a warning, Chad tends to ramble ALOT in it.

**Dedication:** This is for Lauren (_Dancing on Rainbows_) for her birthday, which is this Sunday, the 16th. Happy Birthday Lauren- you're an amazing author and friend :)

**Spoiler Alert:** Mentions from _Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star_

* * *

***~ Operation: CPR ~***

Hey there, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the number one teen drama _Mackenzie Falls_. But you already knew that.

I have devised a plan that will ultimately lead me to finally kiss Sonny Monroe.

You may ask: Chad, why would you want to do _that?_

It's simple really. She's FUN. _Flirty_. S m a r t. **Hilarious**. Beautiful. _Vivacious_… and the list goes on.

And because, I just want to. And I _always_ get what I want.

And, I love her.

Weird _right?_ But it's true.

So now I'm sitting here in my dressing room, devising a plan to kiss her.

Why do I have to plan? Because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't just come out and tell someone how he feels- it's all a game.

And I want to win.

The Prize: _Sonny Monroe._

I know, that sounds really shallow and chauvinistic, but I don't mean it in that sense (well maybe I kinda do).

Anyway, it's called _Operation: CPR_.

What's that stand for? Dun dun dun... I still haven't decided for sure.

At first I went with _Chad's Perfect Rouse_. Then I changed it to _Chad's Plan (for) Romance_. Then there was _Chad's Planned Resuscitation_… and many more that I won't bore you with. They all started with Chad though.

I'm rambling now, aren't I? I have a tendency to do that.

Anyway, I've lusted for Miss Son-beam ever since she came to Hollywood (except when she was in the fat suit).

She's all sweet and innocent- almost forbidden. Well she kind of is, since we're rivals and all.

We're almost like Romeo and Juliet (except I'm more chivalrous than Romeo and I'm sure Sonny's hotter than Juliet).

That just makes the whole thing even more dangerous- and _sexy_. Like when she bites her lip (it drives me wild)… gah I'm getting sidetracked. Only _she_ can do that to me.

Now, back on track- I've wanted to kiss her for a while, and I almost had my chance when I guest starred on _So Random!_

I kept telling Sonny how she would get nervous and stumble. She'd dream about me, then get lost in my eyes, and that if we kissed, she'd be hooked.

And it was working. I clearly noticed her nervousness and stumbling. And I know she had that dream (Tawni slipped and told me). I also saw her get lost in my ocean blue eyes when we were rehearsing. We both began to lean in… and then she broke away going off about how 'there is no destiny or anything between us, and never will be'. What a bunch of crap.

Then Marshall came over and told us that he changed the sketch, and that we're gonna kiss. Sonny glared, but I know she wasn't mad about kissing me, she was mad because she was falling for me.

Then while we were performing, I leaned in for that kiss, happy as can be… (like a clam) but fate had other plans. Apparently that darn Janine pig of Grady's came flying through the air. I didn't see because I had my eyes closed, focused on my first of many kisses with my Sonny. Then I opened my eyes and screamed like a little girl as I realized I kissed the pig. Gross!

_What a disappointment._

So now it's my ultimate goal to steal that kiss from Sonny. I know she's already smitten with me (as I am with her), so once I kiss her- she'll be mine.

But I'm a complicated guy, just as Sonny is a complicated girl… which leads me to my plan.

_CPR._ Yes, it has a double meaning, because you see, Sonny has taken a part-time summer job at the _Condor Studios' Fitness Center_- as a life guard on the weekends.

So when I woke up on that glorious, 'sonny' Saturday (pun totally intended), I launched _Operation: CPR._

*--*--*

"Hey Sonny," I greeted haughtily, striding up to her life guard chair (sneaking a peak at her swimsuit as I did so).

"Chad? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, obviously annoyed (but secretly happy to see me).

"Just thought I'd come take take a dip in the pool. You know I'm so hot, I need to cool off."

"It's just the weather that's hot Chad, not you," she retorted, chuckling cutely. _Stupid cute._

"Monroe, I don't believe a word you just said. You totally want me." (And I want you too).

"Whatever Chad, why don't you go cool down your hot-head," she smirked, ruffling my hair.

I quickly fixed my golden mane- it's a reflex I tell you.

"Chad, it's about to get messed up anyway," Sonny teased.

"Well why don't you join me?" I suggested, flashing my mega-watt smile. I'm so irresistible.

"No thanks," she rejected, causing my smile to falter. "Besides, I can't- I'm working."

"Okay fine, I wanted peace and quiet anyway," I scowled, plopping myself on to a chair near where she was surveying.

I slowly took off my shirt (I mean the ladies can't resist) and I swear I saw Sonny peek at me out of the corner of her eye.

I stepped in to the water, eventually dousing my body all the way under.

Much to my pleasure, the pool area was deserted, aside from the two of us.

"C'mon Sonny," I called, "No one else is here. Join me for a minute."

She glanced around first, and then stepped off of her platform. She took off her sunglasses, setting them on the side of the pool, alongside a towel.

I glanced up at her- shining in the sun. I really didn't mean to stare, but I guess I was, as my thoughts were broken with Sonny saying "Quit gawking Chad." Her lips twisted in a seductive smile- it was so _hot_.

She dipped in and joined me, leaning up against one of the pool walls, relishing in the cool liquid.

A moment later, I broke away from the wall, and Sonny followed.

"Okay Chad, you told me to join you, and now you're ignoring me. Why did you want me in here anyway?"

"So I could do this," I responded, gingerly placing my hands on her shoulders, and leaned in really closely.

Her eyes widened as she gazed in to my sparkling eyes, and I knew that she was lost in them.

That's when I dunked her under.

"_Chad!_" she fumed, as she resurfaced. "You jerk! I'm so out of here!"

She tried to swim away, but I grabbed her hand, pulling her close to me.

I melted in to her brown eyes, noticing a mischievous glint in them. Before I knew it, she had hypnotized me, and dunked me under water.

_ACTION!_

Now, time to prove that Chad Dylan Cooper is the best actor of our generation.

Luckily I was pretty good at holding my breath- (I had to learn to hold it for a while when I filmed an episode of _The Falls_ where Mackenzie almost drowns in his own falls).

_Operation: CPR _was now underway. Any moment now, Sonny would be fighting to save my life.

_Right?_

Okay... I've counted twenty Mississippi, and no sign of Sonny…

Just then, I felt her sweet embrace, as she attempted to pull my body out of the water.

I heard her yelling for help as she tried to lift me out of the pool. (She was so distracted; she didn't realize I took a couple of breaths).

Finally she laid me flat on the ground, and I knew what was coming.

Her lips hovered over mine, and suddenly they were covered, as she blew a couple of breaths in my mouth.

It wasn't hard to fake the breathing thing (since she pretty much left me _breathless_ from the contact anyway).

"C'mon Chad, breathe," I heard her cry, watching to see if my chest would rise and fall.

Then she planted her lips over mine again- 2 more breaths.

Third times a charm, I mused, telling myself to be patient.

"Please Chad, I don't want to lose you. I- I love you," she whispered.

_Duh Sonny, how could you not? But I love you too sweetheart… _(sweetheart in a non-mushy way)

She leaned in one more time, softly placing her supple cherry lips to mine…

And then I wrapped both of my arms around her back, pulling her on top of me. She whimpered as I gently crashed my lips to hers, giving her a little squeeze.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she shrieked, glaring at me with those warm eyes. "I thought you were a goner! You're unbelievable."

She tried to get up, but I pulled her back down on me.

"I knew you loved me," I smirked.

"Um, I just felt guilty for almost drowning you, that's all," she replied- her voice rising significantly.

"Uh-huh. Well just so you know, I feel the same," I smiled genuinely.

She returned the smile sweetly, looking down at me once again.

In that moment our eyes locked, and she pressed down on me. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed me slowly, as did mine. After a moment we broke away (since we needed to breathe and all).

"Chad if you really wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask," she smiled, getting off of me, and helping me up.

I stood there, gazing at her features basking in the light. We both moved closer, closing the distance between us.

Then you know what that annoyingly adorable brunette did?

She pushed me in the freakin' pool.

But at least I did _finally_ get that kiss.

And it was totally worth it.


End file.
